deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Yakovlev Yak-141
The Yak 141 was a Russian prototype VTOL supersonic fighter first designed in the 1970s and first flew in 1987. The aircraft was designed for use by the Soviet Navy on aircraft carriers. In 1991, the Yak 141 made its first vertical landing on a Russian aircraft carrier, however, the aircraft never entered service. Battle vs. F-35 Lightning II (by SPARTAN 119) F-35 Lightning II: Yak-141: Five F-35 Joint Strike Fighters flew over an ocean. "All right men", the lead pilot F-35 said, "We've got hostile aircraft incoming! Cleared to engage!" The lead F-35 pilot flipped the master arm switch and fired an AMRAAM, impacting one of the enemy Yak-141 fighters. The Yakovlev exploded in a ball of flames in fell out of the sky in flaming pieces. The rest of squadron of enemy Yakovlev 141 fighters released chaff and made evasive maneuvers, avoiding the missiles fired by the rest of the F-35s. One of the Yak-141s acquired a RADAR lock on an F-35 as it opened its ordnance bay, compromising its stealth. The Yakovlev pilot retaliated with a Vympel R77. The missile impacted and destroyed and F-35. The rest of the Yakovlevs moved in close to engage with heatseekers. One of them, however, was shot out of the sky by an AMRAAM fired one of the lead F-35's wingmen. The three remaining Yaks flew in at the F-35s, the lead Yak-141 firing of an R-73 missile, the missile impacting one of the F-35s and destroying it. The F-35 leader's wingman spotted one of the Yakovlev's coming in from his 10:00. He locked with the helmet-mounted display and fired an AIM-9X Sidewinder missile from off boresight. The missile turned towards the target and impacted the enemy aircraft nose-on, sending up the front half in a ball of flames. The pilot who scored the kill could not celebrate long, however, a he felt his aircraft shake from a sudden impact of multiple 30mm cannon shells. Looking behind him, he saw flames erupting from his engines. The F-35 pilot pulled the eject lever. His seat rocketed out of the aircraft, before his parachute opened, and he drifted towards a small island in the ocean. His aircraft crashed into the water just short of the island. The two remaining F-35's went after the two surviving Yakovlevs. The wingman fired a Sidewinder at one of the Yaks and took it down in a ball of fire. The lead F-35 pilot, moved on the enemy aircraft at a range of only a few hundred meters. The pilot fired his 25mm Gatling gun, spraying out a hail of explosive and armor-piercing shells. The final Yakovlev caught fire and fell from the skies. The lead F-35 pilot reported the location where one his squadronmates had gone down. Fifteen hours later, he was rescued by a US Navy helicopter. WINNER: F-35 Lighting II Expert's Opinion The F-35 won this match because of its stealth capabilities, making it more difficult to get a missile lock, as well as its more advanced weapons and avionics compared to the Yakovlev. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Modern Weapons Category:Vehicles Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites